


Secret Santa

by AkaashisBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I love Hinata's mom, Just a dab of angst, Kageyama is a dork, M/M, not even really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was twenty-one years old. A whole grown up. He had his own license, went to college, came home to visit his family on the holidays and had money to even buy them presents for Christmas with his grown up job.Hinata Shouyou was also a twenty-one year old who believed in Santa Claus.





	Secret Santa

When he was about twelve, he stopped believing in the fat guy who came down the chimney just like all the other kids. He knew his mom bought all the presents and ate the cookies they made together to make it look like Santa came.

He _knew_ that Santa Claus was a nice story to tell kids. He knew this all too well at twelve years old.

Once he stopped believing, he confronted his mom about it and she told him the truth. He asked if this meant he wasn’t going to receive presents anymore (because c’mon, he might know Santa wasn’t real, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to unwrap presents on Christmas). His mom assured him he’d still get presents if he was good, but on the condition that he helped her shop for his sister Natsu.

Obviously he agreed, and this started Hinata secretly finding out one thing that Natsu didn’t write on her letter to Santa to make sure he was actually real (she really was Hinata’s sister).

The whole point of the shopping _being_ that Hinata went with his mom every year to get Natsu’s gifts and help wrap them. Every year Hinata saw _every_ gift that Natsu was going to open on Christmas morning.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou was twenty-one years old. A whole grown up. He had his own license, went to college, came home to visit his family on the holidays and had money to even buy them presents for Christmas with his _grown up_ job.

Hinata Shouyou was also a twenty-one year old who believed in Santa Claus.

No matter who he told, they always laughed at him like it was a joke. Once they found out he was serious, they looked at him with a kind of sad smile and tried to change the subject.

His first year of college, he’d made sure he was able to stay home an extra day longer so that when Natsu was in school, Hinata could go shopping with his mom. Then when he came home for Christmas, he and his mom wrapped all the presents as they drank some hot chocolate his mom made, talking about school, work and everything in between.

When he came down the next morning (after Natsu obnoxiously jumped on him to wake him up) there was a present with different wrapping paper in the pile under the tree. Hinata didn’t think much of it, asking his mom later, when she had time to run out for a last minute gift. She thought that Hinata ran out late the night before after she went to bed. They both swore they were telling the truth and since Natsu loved the toy, they decided to accept that the other was lying and enjoyed the rest of Christmas.

The next year they went through the same motions and on Christmas morning yet again, there was one present that was wrapped differently that wasn’t there the night before. Just like the year before, Natsu loved it and Hinata’s mom assured him it wasn’t her.

Hinata wouldn’t say he was jealous, but Natsu didn’t even ask for the mystery present she got and she loved it more than the ones Hinata and his mom picked out for her. If anything, it got under his skin, if only a little.

The third year, Hinata stayed up as long as he could, trying to catch whoever it was in the act. He even switched his moms doorknob so the lock was on the outside so she couldn’t get out.

Somewhere between six and seven in the morning, he ended up passing out (no mystery present under the tree). When he woke up from Natsu yanking his hair an hour later, he found a very angry mom and a present that wasn’t there when he closed his eyes an hour earlier.

Hinata was beyond baffled. He texted his friends from high school, asking if anything out of the ordinary was happening to them. When they all said no (except for Tsukishima, who said that he was amazed Hinata was still in school) the questions multiplied in his head.

Was their house the only one this was happening to? He went and asked his neighbors, and they all said nothing weird was happening to them either.

The only explanation was that none of his neighbors had kids, nor did any of his teammates have younger siblings. So maybe you only got a mystery gift if you still believed in the fat man.

But Hinata was on the verge of believing again himself. He was one step away from thinking his twelve year old self thought he was too smart for all this Christmas shit.

The only other way this could be happening is if someone was breaking into their house every Christmas Eve, and leaving a present that they _knew_ Natsu would absolutely love.

And that was the dumbest thing Hinata could think of. No one would do that...right?

This year would be different. This year he would find out who, or what, was leaving these presents and how exactly they were doing it. He bought too many coffee’s to count and shoved them in the fridge earlier, along with a handful of Red Bulls.

“Shouyou, don’t you think this is a little, excessive?”

Looking up, Hinata watched his mom come into the living room, hands full of wrapping paper rolls, bows, tape and scissors. She thought Hinata was crazy for trying to catch their reoccurring reverse thief.

“Mom, don’t you wanna know who keeps breaking into the house?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she tossed some tape and wrapping paper Hinata’s way. “I mean, they aren’t stealing anything. And it makes Natsu happy. Where’s the harm?”

“Maybe the fact that someone’s _breaking into our house._ ” He articulated the last four words.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” She asked, completely ignoring her son as she made her way towards the kitchen. “Or do you want this nasty drink in a can?”

Despite himself, he smiled. Hinata hated energy drinks as much as his mother did, but drastic times called for drastic measures. “I’ll drink hot chocolate with you, mom. Those are for after you go to bed.”

Reaching for one of the presents, he started wrapping while his mom made them hot chocolate. No one made it better than she did. She used milk instead of water (because that’s the only way to make it), extra cocoa powder that she buys from this family run store at the bottom of the hill, and cinnamon.

Hinata tried to make some up at college for him and his roommate. It wasn’t bad, but it just wasn’t his mom’s.

When she came back with the drinks, the smell of cinnamon filled the room, making all the tension in his shoulders and nerves in his body melt. Hinata loved his mother more than he could ever put into words. She was supportive of everything he did, even if she thought it was something stupid. She was the ever supportive pillar that held him up, the strongest one that could stand, even if all the other ones crumbled and fell.

Even when he moved to college, so far away from her, she stood strong and supported him.

Even when he came out to her and only her.

Even when he cried to her about Kageyama when they decided two different paths after high school.

No matter what it was, she held him close when he needed, pushed him forward when his feet wouldn’t move, and told him what he needed to hear when he didn’t feel like listening.

Together, warming themselves with the delicious hot chocolate, they wrapped presents while talking about what they’d missed between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Hinata told her about his classes, his one annoying teacher who talked about her weird cousin all the time. Explained how he found a lost dog and spent all day looking for its owners. Tried not to laugh so much when he told her about this prank him and his roommate did on their one friend.

Hinata’s mother listened to every word her son said. In turn, she told him about work. This one lady who never stopped talking to her, no matter what she tried. She told him about Natsu, how she stayed after school now to play volleyball, just like her brother did.

“Wait, Natsu’s playing volleyball now?” The thought surprised Hinata, but it made him sad too. He missed playing volleyball, but once his knee started acting up, he decided to go to college for something more concrete. He still played from time to time, up at school or when he came home with some of his old teammates, but nothing like he used to.

“Mhm. She said she wants to be just like her big brother.” She told him, placing a bow on the last present. “I’ll never forget watching you on TV when you went to Tokyo. After you left for college, she wanted to learn how to play so you guys could play together when you came home.”

The urge to run out and buy Natsu twenty more presents suddenly took over Hinata’s body. These women in his life were truly something else.

“Don’t get all sad now, Shouyou. It’s Christmas time,” she teased. “Oh, speaking of which, have you talked to Kageyama-kun lately?”

The question took him by surprise. “No,” he shook his head. “I haven’t even seen him since spring break earlier this year. And even then, all we did was play together.”

Truthfully, Hinata wanted nothing more than to talk to Kageyama. They didn’t end on bad terms, but they weren’t exactly good either. They talked about college before, during their junior year. But once Hinata decided that he wasn’t going to college for volleyball, everything changed. Kageyama grew sort of distant. Nothing too crazy, but Hinata could feel it. Eventually he just thought that Kageyama didn’t know how to tell him he wasn’t interested anymore. The only reason they were together in the first place, was because Hinata opened his big mouth.

So Hinata ended it. Told Kageyama the distance would probably be troublesome, but that they could still talk and hang out when they came back for the holidays. Kageyama didn’t say much of anything, just stared at him with an odd, unreadable expression on his face before saying, “If that’s what you want.”

That pissed Hinata off in all honesty, but he took it with a grain of salt and smiled. Of course he didn’t _want_ it, but he could feel that it was what his antisocial, awkward boyfriend had wanted.

“Ah, alright. I see,” she commented, before gathering the wrapping material and getting up. Hinata watched as she cleaned up, downing the little bit that was left of his hot chocolate. When she finished, she came over, kissing the top of his head. “I love you, Shouyou. Merry Christmas.”

Looking over, the clock read right after midnight. “Merry Christmas. I love you, too.”

He watched his mom walk down the hallway, sleep pulling her shoulders down. Before she turned the corner, she looked back. “And if you lock me in my room again, I’ll throw all your presents in the fireplace.”

Smiling sheepishly, Hinata nodded. That was one thing he swore he’d never do again after he saw the look in his mother’s eyes the morning after.

Rubbing his hands together, he moved to get up, grabbing both mugs that previously had hot chocolate in them, and took them to the kitchen to clean up. When he walked in, he saw the plate of cookies were still untouched. “You’re gonna make me eat these all by myself, mom?” he smiled, whispering to himself. This must be his punishment for last year.

After he washed the mugs, he grabbed two Red Bulls from the fridge, the plate of cookies and made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. He turned the lights off, scrolling through the channels on the TV for a movie to watch.

Not so surprising, they were all Christmas movies. He didn’t _hate_ Christmas movies, but ninety-nine percent of them were cheesy and predictable.

A rich man was engaged to a woman that his parents picked for him, who he didn’t really like. Then around Christmas time, he finds a small town girl and falls in love with her right away. Sappy stuff, blah blah blah, a little sad part and boom! They live happily ever after. The end.

Hinata searched for his favorite movie, which was a part of the one percent. Forty channels later, and he finally found it. Holiday in Handcuffs. It was funny, original, and he just loved it.

As he watched it, drinking the disgusting energy drink, and popping a cookie in his mouth every couple sips, his mind wandered. He couldn’t help but think about Kageyama. What if they were a sappy Christmas movie? Hinata thought about him often, but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to him. He was probably living a great life at college, already on the starting team for volleyball. The thought pulled a melancholy smile on his lips.

Kageyama was probably happy, getting to play whenever he wanted. He might’ve even made friends at school. Hinata ignored the pang of jealousy in his gut, because he truly wished the best for the guy.

* * *

Three movies later, Hinata was finding it extremely hard to keep his eyes open. Both his Red Bulls were gone, along with three coffees. If he ate anymore cookies, he’d be too full and fall asleep comfortably.

He tried walking around the living room, doing jumping jacks, and even just standing to watch the movies. No matter what he tried, his eyelids felt like magnets, trying desperately to connect to one another.

He started to think that coffee and energy drinks do the opposite of keeping you awake.

Stretching, he got up, going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He’d try anything at this point.

The cold water sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. His eyes still felt heavy, but his heart seemed to beat a second faster.

Once he turned the water off, he heard clattering in the living room.

_This is it!_

Now’s the time to see if Santa was real, or if someone was actually breaking into their house to leave a present.

Silencing his footsteps to the best of his ability, he tiptoed out of the bathroom, holding a plunger like a bat (it was the only thing available in the bathroom, give him a break).  

Creeping around the corner, he saw Santa. Well to be more precise, he saw someone dressed in a Santa suit. They were tall, about a head taller than Hinata himself. The hair under the hat was a dark navy color, and their hands were covered in white gloves.

Hinata watched in silent awe, as they put the present under the tree, together with all the presents that he and his mother had just wrapped.

He couldn’t believe someone was _actually_ breaking into their house to _leave_ something instead of _steal_ something.

When the Santa impersonator walked over to where Hinata was sitting, and reached down for a cookie, Hinata remembered what he had set out to do.

Jumping out from behind the corner, he pointed the plunger straight ahead and yelled, “Get your hand away from those cookies!”

Their body went rigid, freezing in place, stopping short of the cookie plate. Hinata smirked, walking closer, plunger still pointed towards them. “Now turn around. Slowly.”

Hinata felt like he was in a movie, catching a suspect red-handed.

It was pretty cool.

As they turned around, Hinata watched familiar features he hadn’t seen in a long time.

The plunger fell to his side. His heart now beat multiple seconds faster than it had a moment ago. His eyes grew wide as they searched over the guy in front of him.

His eyes were wide, a swimming pool of shock and deep ocean blue. His eyebrows almost touched his hairline, while his mouth hung open, ever so slightly. His skin a soft porcelain color, while his nose and cheeks were tinted pink from the cold. He was beautiful. The most beautiful man Hinata had, and will ever see.

“Tobi-Kageyama?!?”

Kageyama was standing in his living room, dressed like Santa Claus, and delivering a present to his sister. And he had been for four years now.

Where the fuck were his presents?

“Kageyama,” Hinata tried again, “What are you doing in my living room?”

Relaxing his shoulders, Kageyama took off his gloves. “Hey, Shou.”

The nickname made his heart skip a beat, but then it irritated him.

“Don’t _Shou_ me,” he bit. “What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. House?” He paused between every word.

Rubbing the back of his head, a smile crept on the corner of his lips. “I, uh, well, I—” he stopped, taking a deep breath. “I, well. Well, I missed you.”

The abrupt confession knocked the wind out of him. Kageyama missed him?

“You missed me?” Hinata echoed. Watching Kageyama nod his head, his prior concerns resurfaced. “That doesn’t explain what you’re doing here. And were you the one doing this every year? Why couldn’t you just knock on the door? How’d you even get in here? Who does this kind of shit? Why wouldn’t you just ask to come over? How do you know what Natsu likes? How—”

Kageyama walked closer with every question until they were a breath away from each other. Hinata tilted his head back with every step, as he rambled on a million and one questions that Kageyama probably wouldn’t even answer.

Covering Hinata’s loud mouth with his hand, Kageyama offered a pained smile. “Do you _ever_ shut up?”

Swatting his hand away, Hinata scrunched his eyebrows. “Do you _ever_ use the front door?” It wasn’t a very good rebuttal, but his mind wasn’t exactly working the way he wanted it to at the moment.

Even though he continued to wear a smile, his eyes seemed sad. He turned, making his way towards the couch, not waiting to see if Hinata followed.

_The balls on this guy…_

Reluctantly, Hinata followed, sitting on _his_ couch in _his_ house. He watched as Kageyama shed the Santa suit, revealing a long sleeved black shirt that outlined his muscles a little _too_ well.

Hinata’s eyes might or might not have lingered longer than he’d like to admit.

Instead of starting the bombardment of questions again, he waited for Kageyama to start talking this time. He waited a minute, two, three. Right before he was going to start questioning again, Kageyama broke the silence.

“I missed you, Shou,” he whispered, turning towards Hinata. “I missed you, a lot.”

_I missed you too, idiot._

“I know I’m bad at talking about feelings and stuff, but I’m gonna try to get not bad at it right now.” He fumbled over his words, running his eyes around the room, before placing them back on Hinata with a burning intensity. “Okay, so yeah, I’ve been the one breaking in your house for these past couple years. And I don’t have a key so I can’t use the front door.”

“But you can climb in through a window?” Hinata asked, dumbfounded.

Kageyama nodded, as if it was the most normal thing. “Well yeah, ‘cause it’s unlocked.”

The look Hinata gave Kageyama was probably a mixture of too many emotions to understand, because the small smile on his face slowly melted off before he continued.

“I, uh, I know what Natsu wants because she talks about it at practice.”

“Practice..?”

“Yeah, I’m her volleyball coach?”

Hinata’s mind swirled with even more questions, until he remembered what his mother had told him earlier. Natsu was staying after school for volleyball practice. Obviously she had to have a coach. And that coach just so happened to be Kageyama?

“Wait, how are you teaching my sister volleyball? Is it, like, an extra thing you do for school?” Hinata knew in the back of his mind what the answer to his question already was, but he asked it because he couldn’t believe it.

“Well,” he played with his fingers, picking at the skin of his cuticles, “I, uh, didn’t go to that school that we were gonna go to.”

“Why? You had a full scholarship!”

“So did you!” Kageyama shouted back. He must’ve realized how loud he was, because he coughed into his fist and tried again. “I didn’t want to play volleyball without you. It’s just not the same…”

Hinata could feel the dam holding his tears in threatening to burst. Kageyama was in love with volleyball. More than anything in his life. Hinata loved watching him play. Loved playing with him. And he gave that all up because they couldn’t play together? He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Kageyama must’ve seen that on his face, and continued. “I know I loved volleyball. I mean, I still do. But once I met you, it took me a long time to realize that I loved volleyball that much _more,_ because I was playing with _you.”_

“You, I, oh my god.” Hinata couldn’t even think straight. “Wha-what’re you saying?”

Those sad eyes sparkled. “It means, I love you, Shou. I never wanted to not be with you. You looked so sad when we broke up that day, that I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do when I found out you couldn’t play anymore.”

“Wait. Who told you that?” Hinata only told Coach Ukai, because he figured he deserved to know, after helping him so much with the sport.

“No one told me anything. I just know that you wouldn’t give up volleyball for no reason. So I thought something must’ve happened. And guessing from your reaction, I guess I was right.”

Hinata had been underestimating Kageyama for far too long apparently. Kageyama knew something was off with him, but didn’t push for a reason, because he assumed that Hinata would’ve said something if he wanted Kageyama to know.

Hinata sure was an idiot. He knew the blue-haired guy was bad with his words, but that didn’t mean he was bad with his emotions.

Kageyama reached for Hinata’s hand slowly, and when the latter didn’t move away, he strung their fingers together like vines.

Kageyama was a strong tree trunk and Hinata was the sun that helped him grow.

Hinata’s hand _ached_ where his skin touched Kageyama’s. He deprived himself of this for so long, that he didn’t realize how much he had missed it.

What’s a planet without gravity? A yin without its yang? A pull without a push?

Kageyama was always his. And Hinata was always Kageyama’s.

“This doesn’t explain why you’ve been breaking into my house for four years,” Hinata said, a smile beginning to dance on his face.

That sadness once polluting those beautiful blue eyes no longer existed. And when Kageyama smiled, Hinata’s whole body warmed. “Well, I know how much you love Christmas, and Natsu always tells me one thing that she wants that she doesn’t write in her letter or tell her brother.” He smiled even wider. “So I somehow came up with this idea to keep being Santa Claus until you figured out it was me.”

Natsu was a crafty little devil, Hinata was absolutely sure of it now. She took an extra step that Hinata never took. She was something else.

Hinata knew he loved Kageyama, but this was a whole new level. How many people could say they did this for the one they loved?

A devilish smirk morphed on to Hinata’s face. “Okay, but where are _my_ presents?”

Kageyama mirrored the awful smirk on Hinata’s face. “I _am_ your present.”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh and throw himself on Kageyama. He loved this man _so_ much it was insane. The fact that he took all these steps just to show Hinata that he _knew_ everything, was amazing.

Staring into those deep ocean blues, Hinata found himself being pulled under. How his eyes were earlier, there was a magnet on each set of their lips, drawing them to one another. Without a second thought, Hinata leaned in.

Kageyama took all of the orange boy. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him even closer.

Hinata’s body cried out, ecstatic at the touch he deprived himself of for so long. It felt alot like their first kiss, but different. Instead of uncertainty and awkwardness, this kiss screamed ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you’.

Pulling away, Hinata breathed, “I missed you so much, Tobio.”

With those six simple words, Kageyama melted into putty. His smile was dazzling. Hinata wished he had a camera.

Running a hand through the shorter man’s hair, Kageyama asked, “Can I stay?”

“Considering you already broke in?” Hinata laughed. “Just hide the suit first. And you have to help me eat these cookies.”

Kissing Hinata one more time, Kageyama nodded happily.

Once he was done, Hinata welcomed him back to the couch with open arms as they cuddled under a blanket, ate the rest of the cookies, and fell asleep watching Christmas movies together.

* * *

Hinata woke to his sister jumping on him at a record time.

It was exactly six-thirty in the morning when she jumped, painfully, all over him.

“Wake up, Shouyou! Santa came!” Natsu yelled as loud as she could.

Prying his eyes open, Natsu was already buzzing in front of the many presents that had her name on them. She wasn’t allowed to open the presents until he and their mother were in the room together, _awake._

Hinata felt warm. Thinking back to last night, he lifted his head to see if it were true. Lying underneath him was none other than Kageyama Tobio.

Thankfully, it wasn’t all a dream.

Even sleeping, Kageyama was beautiful.

The indent in his forehead didn’t exist, and his mouth rested into this soft pout.

It was enticing.

Reluctantly rolling off the couch, Hinata stretched and yawned. His mother was sitting across from him with a knowing smile on her face.

Hinata would ask her later if she knew about this. (But he already knew she’s the one who left the window unlocked every Christmas Eve).

While Natsu ripped open her presents, Kageyama woke up. He let Hinata know by running his fingers through his hair.

It was Hinata’s favorite thing.

“Hi, Kageyama!” Natsu yelled when she saw he was awake. For some reason, she thought it was okay to let Kageyama sleep, but not her brother.

“Hey, Natsu-chan,” Kageyama replied lazily.

“I think next year, Kageyama-kun should be awake too, when we open presents, Natsu,” his mother chimed in.

“Yeah! Me too!” Natsu exclaimed, offering a bright smile towards her coach.

Kageyama didn’t seem to mind however, because he slung his arms over Hinata, kissing his cheek before answering, “Me too.”

Hinata turned his head, kissing the blue-haired man back with eagerness.

Just like the past four years, Natsu loved the present that Santa (Kageyama) got her the most. But this year, Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous. The only thing he felt was happiness.

Hinata Shouyou was a twenty-one year old who no longer believed in Santa Claus, because he believed in something even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a secret santa (funny how the title fit) and I love the result! Merry Christmas!  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
